


Come Back to me

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happens when Kane meets Abby in Polis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to me

When he first spotted Abby it was from across the throne room in Polis. His heart stuttered in disbelief. What was she doing here? Next to Thelonius and the new Commander? Why was the throne empty? Shouldn't she be sitting in it? 

To say he was a little confused was a vast understatement.

When Abby finally meets his gaze from across the room he smiles at her, remembering their goodbye only days ago. She smiles back but it seems a little off.

Once they are finally alone it only takes a few minutes for him to realize she isn't Abby anymore.

Not his Abby anyway.

"Abby, please tell me you didn't take the chip?" He asks her ruefully.

"Kane, we were wrong about the City of Light. It's everything Thelonius said it was. Here." She pulls a chip out of her pocket. "Take this and then you will understand everything! It's not dangerous it's wonderful! Not Abby spoke earnestly.

His mind whirled helplessly. Why had she taken the chip? She knew it was dangerous. 

That's when it hit him.

She knew and they must have known too. They probably forced her to take it and he wasn't there to protect her. If he couldn't get thru to Abby he was the one in danger now...

"No."the word came out more forcefully than he intended.

Not Abby surveyed him for a moment. She returned the chip to her pocket and smiled sweetly. "Do you know where Clarke is?"

Kane shook his head, "I don't understand. I thought Clarke was here. I don't know where Clarke is. I haven't seen her since the last time we were here in Polis." He replied guardedly.

Her face remained impassive, head tilted to the side, almost as if she was listening to someone else speak.

"Come with me you must be tired from traveling ." Not Abby said smoothly.

No sooner had the words left her mouth then two huge grounders walked in and grabbed him by the arms. They dragged him down some stairs twisting thru the labyrinths further and further finally entering a room far from anyone else.

He tried not to think about what that might mean.

Not Abby watched nonplussed as they tied his hands and feet to a flat surface in an effort to eliminate any possibility of escape. They nodded to Abby and left once they were finished, leaving him with the shell of the woman that Kane had grown to love.

The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life on earth with.

The woman who was apparently going to torture him for information.

"Abby why didn't you leave Arkadia with me when you had the chance?" Kane whispered, closing his eyes. This was his fault. He should have dragged her out of Arkadia. Maybe if he had she would be safe right now. 

"Let's try this again shall we?" Not Abby looked at him with dark eyes as she picked up a shock baton from the Ark.

Kane's eyes widened. After all they had been through he probably deserved this. He had done the same to her after all. He sighed in resignation. "Abby you don't want to do this."

"I don't?" She tilted her head as Alie spoke to her.

"You must find out what he knows. If he knows where Clarke is. Find Clarke and we find the missing technology." Alie stated calmly.

"Where is Clarke?" Not Abby asked again.

"I don't know!" Kane pleaded.

Not Abby charged the baton and struck his leg.

"Abbyyyy. Noooooo!" Kane screamed.

"Where is Clarke?" Not Abby demanded again.

"Abby please Clarke wouldn't want this!" Kane panted.

Not Abby shocked him again. When she gave him a moment to catch his breath he repeated. "Please remember Abby!"

"Remember what?" Not Abby replied calmly.

"Us!" The word burned in his chest as it ripped out of his throat. He stared into her eyes willing her to remember their first real kiss. Praying it wouldn't be the last.

"Us?" Not Abby tilted her head in confusion.

"You kissed him goodbye" Alie explained.

Not Abby tilted her head staring at Alie as if she was trying to make sense of the explanation.

"I...I..." for a moment Not Abby faltered as a memory of a kiss flashed across her eyes as Alie blinked from sight. She shook her head and raised the baton again as Alie once again regained control.

"Are you going to kill me like you killed Jake?" Kane decided he would have to remind her of every painful memory Alie was trying to make Abby forget.

Not Abby paused. "Jake?" She tilted her head trying to recall why that name was familiar.

"He was your husband." Alie explained. 

"My husband?" Abby whispered, brows furrowed in confusion. "Why can't I remember?" She whispered to herself.

For just a moment Alie flickered, then faded from the room.

"Kane?" Abby whispered.

"We have to get out of here!" He spoke urgently not sure how much time they had.

Abby handed him a knife but then quickly grabbed her head and screamed.

Alie returned just as quickly as she had faded out.

"You don't want to remember Jake. It will only cause you pain. I can make you forget all that. " Alie stated, looking confused.

"Why not? I loved him." Abby whispered looking at Alie.

"Yet you killed him. His death was your fault. "Alie tried to regain control ignoring Kane and focusing on Abby.

"You loved Jake, Abby." Kane replied to her, having cut himself free and taking a step towards her cautiously.

"Love?" Alie blinked again head tilted in confusion.

"Love" Abby whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"Jake loved you Abby. Clarke loves you Abby and you love them too!" 

Alie blinked again but then faded completely with a pop.

"I love you too Abby" Kane whispered placing a hand on her cheek.

 

"Love?" Abby repeated, looking at him and for the first time, really saw him. She smiled at him but closed her eyes after a minute shaking her head.

"Abby?" Kane called her name softly, a worried look on his features.

Abby grabbed his arms in an attempt to hold herself steady. "I love you too Marcus....Oww, my head." She replied leaning shakily on him.

"Are you allright?" 

"I...I'm not sure but we need to get out of here..." Abby's words slurred as she blacked out in his arms.

Kane dragged Abby towards the door at the opposite end of the room and is startled at the sight of Murphy. 

"Murphy?" Kane asks startled.

"Kane?" Murphy is equally surprised.

"Do you know a way out of here?" Kane recovers quickly.

"You mean before the Jaha zombie freaks find us?" Murphy quips.

"Yeah. They're probably on their way now!" Kane nods

Murphy nods, helps him grab Abby and leads them out of the room, down a hall making a sharp turn into a tunnel Kane wouldn't have seen unless he had been looking for it.

What the hell were they supposed to do now? Following Murphy, who knows where, his heart sank as he realized that this may be the final journey for all of them.

"In peace, may you leave this shore.  
In love, may you find the next.  
Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.  
May we meet again."


End file.
